Mad World
by foot.notes
Summary: A girl is dumped into the Game with no idea how she got there, what she's dealing with, and just how much she's going to need to change to get through this challenge. AU from the game. No pairings. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

Okay, so, I've never EVER done a fanfic before. This is my first one, well, first one on this site. Read and review, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You, or anything related to that. I just own Raven.

* * *

**Day One, That Music.**

_Modern-day Shibuya. The hang out for all the students of Tokyo, battleground in it's own way._

A girl, about 13, woke up in the middle of the madness of the scramble. Her golden-brown eyes opened slowly, and her short, straight brown hair fell in her face as she gazed around, curious and confused. She stood up, surprised she hadn't been stolen of any of her things. She noticed a small weight in her closed fist, and opened it slowly.

A pin.

"What?" she said softly, inspecting the design on the pin closely. Suddenly, her mind exploded. Voices, millions of them.

_"The prince has a new post up!"_

_"Wow, she's cute..."_

_"Does this shirt make me look okay?"_

She held her head in her hands and groaned in pain, a sudden headache blossoming in her forehead. Her black headphones hung around her neck, a skull somewhat similar to the player pin's design imprinted on both sides. "Where am I?" she asked herself, looking around as the voices suddenly silenced and she stuck the pin in the pocket of her black tight hoodie. She sighed, trying to remember what had happened to her. She just remembered walking across a street, a gun shot, then she was here, somewhere she had never seen before. She looked around again, recognizing this as Shibuya. She rarely came to this part of the city, only when her friends wanted to hang out. She didn't know it too well.

A sudden vibration in her pocket, she pulled out a phone. A text? A _phone_? "Get to 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face erasure. - The Reapers." What kind of joke was this? She groaned, her friends must have pulled this. She hissed as her hand stung, dropping the phone. _59:59_, it said in big red numbers. This was a _really_ good prank.

She looked around again, picking up the phone and shoving it in the same pocket as the pin, and stepped into a less crowded part of the scramble. She lifted her headphones to her ears, hoping to find some comfort in her music. She smiled slightly as the rhythm of the song she was listening to washed over her, and noticed something. A small frog. No, not frog, frogs.

She blinked. What were they doing here? No one else seemed to notice them, they hadn't noticed her for that matter... She sighed, maybe she had snapped... Then, the frogs attacked. She cursed under her breath, kicking at the frogs. "Someone help me!" she screamed, but no one looked her way. She bit her lip, and realizing she wouldn't be able to hold off the frogs until she could get help, started to run. "Hello?!" she screamed again, desperate. What were her friends trying to do? This was the worst joke ever... Or she must be dreaming. Yeah, probably dreaming.

She then bumped into someone, she wasn't sure who, all she could see was an odd dress shirt and then she looked up. "Frogs... chasing... I can't..." she gasped. The boy had some sort of silvery-blonde hair and black eyes, he looked around 15, but she didn't have time... "Help..." the girl said again, hoping desperately that the boy could see her. The teen smiled, some sort of smirk. "Sure," he said, and suddenly a blue glow spread between the girl and the boy.

The girl, on instinct, grasped something in her pocket, and pulled it out. Another pin. She didn't know how she knew to do this, but she grasped the pin, feeling some sort of energy flow out of it as flame burst out of the concrete and incinerate the frogs. Something like television static flowed through the frogs and then the frogs disappeared. "What... what did I just do?" she asked. "That, was a psych, my dear partner," the boy said from behind her.

"Now, I'm Yoshiya Kiryu, or Joshua," the boy said, with a little giggle.

The other teen had a flash of recognition... She had heard that giggle somewhere... Where? "I'm Raven," the girl said, giving her nickname, thinking it best not to give out her real name. "Where am I?" she asked suddenly, wanting to confirm her previous suspicions of where she was.

"Shibuya. Where did you think you were?" Joshua said in a teasing tone.

Raven sighed. "Of course. Now, why did I suddenly end up here?"

Joshua shrugged. "I don't know. You could only be here if you were dead, this is the game, silly!" he said, again with that teasing tone Raven knew would eventually drive her nuts.

"I'm... I'm dead?" Raven said. "Wow, guys, this is a really good prank." She was about to call out her friend's names, but then... Her throat just closed up, and she sank down on her knees sobbing. "I'm dead..." That's where that gun shot had come from, she had thought she had passed out from shock or something.

"Aw, Raven dear, don't cry," Joshua kneeled down beside her, patting her back softly.

Raven jerked away and laughed hysterically. "Don't cry? I'm _dead_! I don't know where I am, I'm _never_ going to see my family or friends again, and you say don't cry!"

"Don't you know? The Game is how you get a second chance at life... If you survive this week, you get revived, your entry fee returned, as if you weren't dead at all! I mean, how stupid are you?" Joshua rolled his eyes. "Now, we need to get to 104, time's running out."

Raven bit her lip, wiped her eyes, and stood up shakily. "Sorry about that," she said, her voice shaking. She hated when that happened, she'd have these sudden breakdowns. She'd stop as soon as possible, bottle up all her emotions again, and just go on normally. She turned up her music a little bit, and nodded slightly to Joshua.

Raven noticed how far she had ran... Right now, she was by a dog statue, but the scramble hadn't seemed that far away from here when she was running... Ugh, must have been stress.

"Why doesn't anyone notice us?" Raven asked the blonde boy walking beside her. "We're not exactly on the same... plane of existence as them," Joshua explained, looking at her.

"So we're ghosts?" Raven blinked.

"I suppose that would be a good way to explain it," Joshua replied, with that laugh of his.

"When I... woke up, I found this pin in my hand. When I focused on it, it was like the entire city just broke into my head..." Raven paused. "What was that?"

"That was scanning, you just read the thoughts of everyone around you," Joshua told her.

"Really? But... I sort of heard... Music." Raven said slowly.

"That's the life of Shibuya, that music. You can sort of hear it, even without scanning," Joshua tugged lightly on Raven's headphones.

Raven pulled the headphones off a bit, and nodded in agreement, before she pulled them back up. "I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen you before," Raven told the teen beside her.

"A lot of people say that," Joshua replied, laughing again. "Oh, we're at 104. Look, the timer disappeared!" he said.

Raven knew he had changed the subject purposely, but she didn't want to bug him for some reason. "Well, that takes care of that mission." the girl said softly.

**End of Day One, That Music. Chapter closed.**

**

* * *

**

Well, that didn't go as badly I had expected. But still, review! I need to know if anyone goes out of character or anything, since I'm absolutely horrible at keeping characters that aren't mine in character. I don't know where this is going to go, and with me, I don't even know if I'll end up finishing it, but if I get a good reaction out of it I know I'll keep working at it. I'm sorry about using Joshua, but I had no other ideas. You see him at the running intro for Neku, anyways. Speaking of Neku, him, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme will come in later.  
If some things don't make sense, Raven was really confused, so she wasn't thinking straight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **This is just part 1, this would take too long to write out fully and I don't want to keep whoever's reading this waiting too long!

Disclaimer: I don't out The World Ends With you and anything related to the game. I don't own the lyrics to "Sam Malone" by City and Colour, or "That Green Gentlemen (Things Have Changed)" by Panic at the Disco. I do own Raven, though.

* * *

**Day Two, Messed Up, Part 1.**

Raven was startled awake, laying on a bench in some place she'd never seen before, a few people wandering the streets. It looked like a nice street, a shop named _Jupiter of the Monkey_ just a little bit away as well as a café named _WildKat_. She noticed Joshua still asleep, then jumped.

_What? I was just in 104… What happened?_ Raven wondered, but stopped. No need to get worried just yet, she needed to calm down… She checked her neck for her headphones, not feeling the weight, and bit her lip. She looked around quickly, and saw them by Joshua. _Oh, they must've fell. _Raven thought, and picked up the headphones carefully. Joshua stirred and rolled over, Raven sighing in relief. She hadn't woken her partner.

The teen took the 'player pin', as Joshua had called it earlier, out of her pocket and held it gently in her hand. She wanted to try scanning again. She slipped on her headphones, for some reason it was slightly easier to use pins with them on. She took a deep breath and threw the pin into the air, catching it. A sudden wave of thoughts overwhelmed her, but she kept calm, switching in between thoughts like you would a radio station.

"You know, it's not exactly smart to scan without your partner knowing." A voice interrupted her, and Raven blinked and the pin deactivated. She looked up, and saw a man in his late twenties, early thirties standing in front of her.

"You… you can see me?" Raven asked, knowing full well the answer to that question. "And you know about the game?"

"Well, I wouldn't say anything if I couldn't have saw you." The man told her.

"Mr. H, you know it's not polite to ignore people," Joshua's voice rang out, Raven was relieved he was there.

"Ah, sorry, Joshua." Mr. H said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You two know each other?" Raven was getting confused.

"We go way back," Mr. H replied.

Joshua nodded. "So, this is my partner, Raven."

"You're part of the game, Josh? Hmm." Mr. H glanced at Raven. "So, anyone want some coffee?"

Raven looked at Joshua, who shrugged. "Mission mail isn't here yet, so we're free to do anything until then," the boy said.

The three went into the café that Raven had noticed earlier. As they walked inside, a tag that looked remarkably like the decal on the player pin crossed Raven's vision.

"Guys, what are those?" she asked curiously, gesturing to the graffiti on the wall of the café.

"That's so players can come inside and shop around, eat, or whatever," Joshua told the girl.

"Oh. Who put them there?"

"The Reapers."

"Reapers?"

"Wow, Josh, does she not know _anything_ about the Game?" Mr. H asked teasingly.

"Hey, she didn't ask." Joshua replied, smirking. "Anyways, the usual? Raven, what do you like in your coffee?"

"I'll just have a hot chocolate, please," Raven said sheepishly, she didn't drink coffee… It made her too hyper.

Mr. H got a kick out of that, "Hot chocolate? Josh, where did you pick up this girl?" He laughed.

"Ah! I'm sorry! It's just, it makes me too hyper…" Raven exclaimed, Joshua chuckling at her embarassed expression. Mr. H chuckled again, but nodded to show he was just pulling her leg.

"Hm, so no nickname for Raven yet?" Joshua sat down as Mr. H prepared the two's drinks.

"Mmm, not yet." Mr. H gave a glance at Raven, "I'll come up with something."

"Nickname?" Raven mumbled to Joshua.

"He's horrible with names, so he just calls people something distinctive about them…" Joshua explained.

"Oh." Raven was slightly insulted that Mr. H hadn't found anything 'distinctive' about her yet, but she decided not to think about it.

Mr. H plunked two mugs down on the Players' table. "Here you go."

Raven sipped at her hot chocolate quietly, watching Joshua and Mr. H make small talk. She absent-mindedly glanced at a nearby newspaper, and spilled her drink all over her pants. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow…" The teen grabbed napkins and wiped off her jeans, then stood up, setting down her mug, and raced over to the newspaper and grabbed it quickly.

"These are my friends!" she exclaimed, holding the paper towards the startled Mr. H and Joshua and poking the headline repeatedly.

'MISSING CHILDREN!' the headline blared. 'About a day ago, three teens went missing at approximately 3:00 pm. The disappearances were sudden, and police have considered them linked to the murder of a 13 year old girl, Akira 'Raven' Namashiro, who was killed around the same time.' The article read,and went on to give out a number to call with any information, witnesses, and the like. The headline was accompanied with a large picture of 4 kids, 3 guys, 1 girl, the girl quite obviously Raven.

Mr. H whistled and Joshua shrugged. "They must have been your entry fee," Joshua looked at Raven.

"But they're missing! Because of this… Game? Entry fee?" Raven blinked.

"What you sacrificed to get into the Game," Joshua sighed, "You didn't know that?"

"No, I didn't!" Raven said indignantly. "But they're in danger! Because of me! How do I get them back?"

"You win the Game, duh," Joshua replied. "I don't see what's so horrible about it, everyone has an entry fee."

Raven groaned. "This is one messed up fucking game, I'll tell you that."

Mr. H burst out laughing, "You got that right, Aki."

Raven felt a little twitch of annoyance at the use of her real name, well, the nickname made out of it, but she didn't let it get to her. She just flicked her bangs to the side and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

Joshua smirked again, and then a sudden beeping rang out. "The mission!" he said, and pulled out his orange phone. "Conquer your worst fear. You have no time limit. Fail, and face erasure. – The Reapers."

"No time limit, that's odd," Raven commented, but Joshua shook his head.

"We need to figure out what it means. Wanna go out, do some recon?" Joshua asked. Raven nodded, and smiled at Mr. H.

"Nice to meet you, I'll be sure to come back when I can," she told him.

"See you around," the barista grinned back, "Go have fun playing this messed up Game."

"Fun." Joshua laughed as the two teens walked outside, and stretched.

"Wait a minute…" Raven blinked, her vision blanking for a second. "This… This is where I died." She walked over a little, by the bench she had woken up at. "Right here…" she gestured to where she was standing. "See? There's a little blood."

Joshua nodded. "But, we'll look at this later. Right now we need to get moving."

"We have no time limit!" Raven complained as she trailed after her partner. "Relax a little."

"If they gave us this much time, they must be up to something," Joshua kept moving. "And I want to get some shopping done, too."

"Shopping? _Shopping_?" Raven asked incredulously. "You're joking! We might have all the time in the world, but shopping!"

"No," Joshua said simply as they walked through the park by Cat Street.

Raven rolled her eyes and cranked up her music. "_And you can't leave me, you can't leave me, waiting all alone, alone. I know there is someplace I can go, where no one knows my name._ _And I can still remember, I can still hear your voice._" The music blared from her headphones as she was hit with a sudden wave of homesickness. She sighed, wondering how her little brother, mom, dad, even her classmates, must be doing. Especially her little brother…

She teared up but wiped them away before Joshua could see. She looked up, noticing they were close to 104.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked fearfully, seeing the gigantic _D+B_ ad loom above her.

"Shopping," Joshua giggled, Raven shrinking at the creepy tone in his laugh.

Joshua dragged the hugely reluctant girl into _D+B_, giggling maliciously at the genuinely afraid look in her eyes.

(_About 10 minutes later_)

"What about this?" Joshua asked, holding up a lacy black and pink tank top. He turned around to no Raven.

He walked out of the store to find Raven sitting on a bench outside. "_Things're shaping up to be pretty odd,_" was heard blasting from her headphones, Raven noticing him and turned the music down. "If you do that to me again, I swear, I'll erase you myself," Raven said threateningly.

Joshua giggled. "Fine, we just won't use the trends," he said and pulled on her headphones. "Let's get going, A-ki," he said in a sing-song voice.

"I mostly hang out in Harajuku, anyways… If people saw me wearing that stuff, I'd practically be murdered," Raven mumbled under her breath. "If you wanna go shopping, we can stop at the _Tigre Punks_ in Molco." She said a bit louder, but Joshua ignored her.

"So, any ideas?" Joshua asked, looking back at her as they walked. " 'Conquer your worst fear.' Well, what they want you to do is obvious, but where…"

Raven shrugged. "I'm scared of heights, huge vertigo, and the highest point of Shibuya I'm pretty sure is on top of 104. But how should we ge- agh!" Raven crashed into a tall boy, a skull pendant making a mark on her face. "Watch it!" she growled.

"How 'bout you watch it, chick?!" the boy scowled, Raven looking up. He had a skull hat on, covering slightly messy blonde hair.

"Beat…" a small girl behind him said, around Raven's age. She had a bell pendant, and a skull hat resembling the one on the taller boy, as well as a pink shirt with a skull on it.

"Hmph," Raven crossed her arms. "You were running, obviously not paying attention at all, and I'm at fault here?"

"Raven, drop it." Joshua said, coming up behind the girl.

"Hey! Beat! Rhyme! Do you have any updates on – oh, who're these people?" A girl with pink hair, a hat, and a giant stuffed… something walked over.

"Beat was charging around like he usually does and just ran into this girl," Rhyme explained.

"I have a name," Raven said. "Raven."

"Raven. And you are?" the girl with the stuffed animal said.

"Joshua," Joshua introduced, coming up beside Raven.

"Neku, could you come over here please? I'm Shiki, by the way." Shiki called, looking behind her at a orange-haired boy who was clearly not interested, and pretty angry-looking.

"What's his problem?" Raven asked. She looked at the boy, a slight flush filling her cheeks before she pulled the collar on her hoodie up to cover her mouth.

"He's just Neku," Shiki sighed, shrugging. The boy named Neku slowly approached, looking distrustful of the new people.

"Hey, two 'Phones!" Beat exclaimed, Neku shooting him a death-glare.

Techno was blasting from Neku's headphones, and Raven scowled. She didn't like techno all that much.

"So, do you guys have any ideas about the new mission?" Rhyme asked.

"Yo! They might be Reapers, don'tchu talk about no missions!" Beat told Rhyme.

"There's no wings," Neku said quietly, obviously annoyed.

"No, we were just going to do some recon. If they gave us no time limit, they must be up to something," Joshua replied.

"We think that it might be on top of the 104 building, seeing as most people fear heights so much, but we're not exactly sure how to get up there. We can't go inside, or else we'd be seen, and it's kinda hard to sneak like 6 people up stairs, and I don't think there's any stairs outside…" Raven added.

"We're probably going to have to use a psych or something to get on top of it," Neku said boredly. "If that _is_ where the mission needs to be completed."

"I don't know any pins with anything that could stick you to something…" Rhyme said thoughtfully.

"Or what pins we could use out of noise battles," Shiki added.

Suddenly, another boy smashed into Raven. Raven let out a startled and angry noise.

"What the _hell_ is with everyone running into me? Am I like, a huge target or something?" she demanded, turning around. "Oh."

"Aki…?" the boy asked, his dirty blonde-brown hair falling into his brown eyes.

The others respectfully backed away and discussed more of the mission.

"I… I thought you were part of my entry fee… Not dead…" Raven bit her lip, "But you're here. Oh, Matt…"

**End Day 2, Messed Up, Part 1.**

**

* * *

**

And I own Matt. Part 2 should be up sometime this week, or next week, depending. Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note**: hey again! sorry this is so short, i got stuck for a little bit and then rushed to finish it for today. i REALLY wanted to wrap up day 2, but that didn't end up happening. anyways, enjoy!  
i don't own the world ends with you and anything related to it. i just own matt, ray, and raven.

* * *

**Day Two, Messed Up, Part 2.**

"Aki." Matt said again, hugging the life out of the shorter girl. Then, another boy walked over. "Hey," the boy said softly.

"Umm, hi. I'm Raven," Raven said quietly, Shiki running over to introduce herself to Matt. _What the hell? Is… Is Shiki already crushing on one of my best friends?_ Raven shrugged.

The other boy stood back as Shiki gushed over Matt, and the group behind Raven came over for introductions.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" Matt asked Neku, brushing off Shiki. "Yeah… Me and Raven used to go to your school…"

"Oh yeah!" Raven exclaimed, she didn't know how she didn't notice before.

Neku scowled at them both. "You didn't talk to me then, why're you talking to me now?"

"Hey, you know it's not really easy for people to talk to higher grades, especially the loners," Raven said defensively, before she turned her attention back to the boy and Matt started talking to Beat and Rhyme.

"I'm Raven," Raven said again, the black-haired boy looking rather shy. "I'm Ray," he responded, seemingly uncomfortable by the sudden wave of other people. Raven was struck by a sudden wave of familiarity… She felt like she knew Ray, but she wasn't sure how.

"So, guys, any ideas about the mission? We figure it's on 104, but we're not sure." Rhyme took charge, as she usually did.

"We thought we'd might somehow have to get on Q-Street, well, Ray did," Matt said.

"That makes sense… It's a really tall screen, some people fear the height, the attention… Hmm," Shiki thought out loud. "But how would we get on it? It's impossible for the RG to see us, and I don't think cameras are any different…"

"We might just have to make a video of ourselves in a shop or something, hack the Q-Street… Even if it's just for a second," Ray piped up, "I'm an okay hacker, and I don't think anyone would suspect the Q-Street to get hacked, so there might not be much security."

"That's a good idea!" Rhyme exclaimed. "It shouldn't be hard to get a video camera around here, right?"

"Hmm, this is quite an impressive gathering of Players," a voice lazily called from behind the group. An orange-haired guy, about 19 or 20, was licking at a lollipop with his other hand in his skeleton vest's pocket. A girl was standing beside him, extremely bright pink hair, an odd sweater with a corset that covered her hands, and black short shorts.

"Reapers!" Neku scowled.

"Really? Man, I didn't know I was a Reaper. Uzuki, why didn't you tell me?" Lollipop said sarcastically to his companion.

Uzuki giggled shrilly. "Well, dear Players, why don't you have some fun?" she exclaimed, wolf and frog noise appearing in front of the Reapers and attacking the group. "Bye-bye!" she called out teasingly, before the two Reapers left.

"Josh!" Raven called out, getting ready for battle and pulling out her fire pin. She noticed a few more, one with some sort of blade on it. She decided to try that one, and Joshua appeared beside her. The two started fighting the noise, as well as the others.

Raven slashed through a frog, a wolf approaching from behind quickly. "Bwaah!" a blur of a skateboard smashed into the wolf, which then disappeared into static as Raven dealt with the rest of the noise attacking her.

"Thanks, Beat," she called out, blasting a wave of fire at some frogs that were threatening to overwhelm Rhyme. Shiki and Neku were handling themselves pretty well, and Joshua was finishing up some stray noise. Matt and Ray were a pretty impressive team, but Raven didn't have much time to watch before she was attacked by some more wolves.

"Argh. When are these noise going to end?" Raven asked, defending herself from the wolves who were racing at her.

"Now." Joshua replied, before a sudden beam of blue light blasted between the two, Raven using her fire and lighting pins and debris raining down on the rest of the noise. A loud hiss of static, and it was all over.

"Huff… huff…" Raven fell to her knees, exhausted but glad they hadn't been erased.

"Wow." Shiki ran over. "That… that was amazing!"

"Heh, it was… mostly Joshua," Raven said, laughing weakly.

"Umm, guys, do you wanna get something to eat now? I'm pretty hungry." Rhyme piped up.

"Same." "Yeah, me too." "Where at?" was repeated among the group.

"The guy at Ramen Don likes me," Neku said, Raven was really starting to get annoyed by Neku's stand-offish attitude. Then again, didn't he get traumatized when he was younger? Some huge rumor had fired up the school, something she couldn't remember… That was about the time he stopped talking to anyone at all.

"Ramen Don it is, then," Joshua started half-walking, half-skipping to Dogenzaka.

"Chick, he skippin'?" Beat asked, looking at Raven.

"Yes. Sadly." Raven groaned, what kind of partner did she end up with?

The group followed, Raven walking with Beat and Rhyme, Matt and Ray tagging along, and Neku lagging a little bit behind Shiki. They reached the ramen store pretty quickly.

"Hey, Neku! Brought some of your friends?" the owner exclaimed as Raven turned and gagged at the horrible smell.

" 'Friends'." Neku said under his breath. "Shoyu ramen for me."

The rest of the Players ordered, and Raven bit her lip.

"How long is this going to take?" she asked Neku reluctantly, scared of his reaction.

"Not long," he said, not looking at her.

"What do – oh." Raven silenced herself as the ramen guy came with their food and she gagged again at the smell.

"It's not as bad as it smells," Joshua commented from beside her, and she glanced quickly at Neku, who was eating quietly and ignoring everyone.

She took a deep breath and took a bite of her ramen, and decided it was decent.

(_Dead God's Pad_)

A small group of people stood around a bar in the Reaper's Hangout.

"Today's report, Konishi?" A tall man asked. He was dressed in a snake skin suit, had red headphones strung around his neck, and sunglasses.

A blonde woman, apparently named Konishi, pushed up her glasses. "The Players appear to be working together at the moment, as two of our best Reapers, Koki Kariya and Uzuki Yashiro have reported. Our newest Reaper has been laying the trap, which I am ninety-five percent sure will succeed in erasing the group of Players - "

"Who gave you that statistic? It's so zetta wrong," A young man interrupted in a lazy tone, his hands in his pockets. His grayish-silver hair was covered by a gray cap with a red bandana wrapped around it, as well as a black loose dress-shirt with ripped gray pants. His arm had an odd-looking tattoo on it. "It's absolute garbage. CRUNCH! I'll add it to the heap."

"Minamoto, your backtalk isn't necessary," Konishi said sternly.

"Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally!" Minamoto replied, smirking.

"Regardless, Mr. Kitanaji, we expect to be finishing this Game by Day 4." Konishi concluded. "Report ended.

"Excellent, Konishi. Minamoto, I'm giving you permission to assist our newest Reaper with the annihilation of the Players."

"Aw, are you joking? I don't wanna be partnered up with the math fetishist." a young teen with brown and black hair walked in. Minamoto chuckled.

"Well, you zetta son of a digit, you'll be glad I'm helping you with your little game," the mathematician said, readjusting his hat with a smirk.

**End of Day Two, Messed Up, Part 2.**

**

* * *

**

i wasn't able to think of what sho would say at the end, so sorry if it's a little ooc. and i own the newest reaper.


End file.
